


Believe

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Smut, Songfic, Use of a Josh Groban song because I love him hehe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Katie are separated at Christmas time. One Christmas Eve things could easily change thanks to their two young, but smart children. </p>
<p>*Christmas Fluff with Mr. Armitage being the adorable, sweet husband and father. The song that is used is 'Believe' by Josh Groban from the Polar Express soundtrack.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this last year on RASF tumblr page so I thought it'd be cute to put this up on here for Christmas fluff with Richard on here since there isn't any. Smut will come later on hence the rating! The song used is not mine.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

_Christmas Eve 2014_  
 _New York City_  
 _Greenwich Village_

 

A taxi pulled in the driveway of a large townhouse in the middle of Greenwich Village. As soon as the doors opened and the woman paid the driver as two kids immediately jumped out with their bags in their hands running over to the front door, “Wait for me you two!” Their mother yelled in exasperation as she thanked the driver and stepped out herself. Dressed in her regular set of scrubs ready for her shift at the hospital, Katie Armitage pushed a piece of her red hair behind her ears. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. Bundling her coat close to her, she did not miss the snowflakes that were falling all around her. Christmas in the city was a beautiful idea and she had loved it when she and Richard had bought their home. Now it was not their home, it was his beautiful home now.

“Come on Mum!” one of the children yelled with a smile and a wave as he grabbed his sister’s hand and made his way up to the front door. Katie smiled and nodded as she walked over to the door.

“I’m coming love, just be patient. Go ahead and knock and see if your dad’s home.” she encouraged and the little boy four year Ethan ran up the door and using his small hands pounded hard on the door. She smiled as she picked up two and a half year old Aislynn in her arms and kissed her son’s cheek as the front door opened and there he stood. Her husband. Richard Armitage smiled as he opened his arms out for his children missing them more than anything. Both Aislynn and Ethan hurried over jumping into their father’s strong yet gentle arms hugging him tightly. Katie stood back fighting back tears never missing the way Richard was with their children, he was the perfect father. They had truly missed him the past few weeks since he was promoting the third Hobbit movie. She had missed him too, the travelling and long distance had not been easy on them and the separation had come unexpectedly. She had been devastated after he had left during their argument and she would have done anything to apologize to him. She still would. She loved him so much still.

“I’ve missed you Daddy,” Ethan told him hugging him close.

Richard smiled at his son and kissed his forehead gently like any gentle father would. “I’ve missed you too son, hi baby girl,” He said with a smile as he reached down and picked up his daughter up, his daddy’s girl. Out of everyone Aislynn had missed him the most; their bond had been inseparable since the moment the nurses had placed her in his arms after she had been born. Katie watched her children with a small smile on her face. Richard was so good with the kids…oh stop that, she thought to herself, you ruined it, not him as she glanced up and saw Richard staring down at her with a small, genuine smile. “Hi Katie,” He said never removing his smile. After all this time, she still loved his gorgeous smile. It was contagious. She had fallen in love with his smile the minute she had met him.

“Hello Richard I’m glad you and the kids are able to spend Christmas together. Is your family here as well? I better go; you never know who will go into labor on Christmas Eve.” Katie replied making the excuse so she could leave for the hospital right now where she worked as a Labor/Delivery nurse.

“Yes they are here, but staying at the Plaza. They knew you were coming, but why are you leaving so quickly? Come on in.” Richard asked inviting her in as he carefully glanced at his wife. She was white and pale and looked like she hadn’t slept for days. And that worried him, even though they were separated. He loved her still and regretted everything about that dreadful night.

“I really need to go Richard…thanks anyways, but I do need to get down there,” she replied with a sigh. He nodded his head reluctantly as Katie gave their children lots of hugs and kisses. She held onto them tightly and fought back the urge to start crying. This was the first Christmas she was going to spend without them and it was breaking her heart.

“Mummy you okay?”Aislynn asked curiously staring hard at her. As Katie stood up straight, both of her blue-eyed children stared back at her, both looked exactly like their father except for Aislynn’s red hair that she had inherited from her. “I’m fine baby, I’ll see you both soon okay? Be good for Daddy okay?” she asked as the children both nodded and said goodbye to their mother. “I’ll see you later Richard, if you need anything, call the hospital.” Katie said. “I know Katie, but I’m sure everything will be okay.” He reassured her and she nodded with a sigh. “Okay…well bye.” she said softly as she slowly made her way back to the street ready to hail another taxi. She hated this, her stomach was in knots and it was taking all of her to not literally break down in the middle of the street in front of her husband and children.

“Go ahead inside kids, I will be right there.” Richard said ushering the kids inside the house as he stood at the front door to see if Katie made it to the street or not. He glanced outside and saw Katie gasp for air and then fall to the ground landing on her knees clutching her stomach. Not even thinking, he ran outside and over to his wife. “Katie? Bloody hell are you alright? Can you hear me love?” He pleaded as he knelt down and padded her cheeks softly so see if she would respond.

Katie coughed as her head tilted up and she slowly opened her eyes which were bloodshot through her glasses. He cursed to himself as he stroked her cheek with his free hand. “Katie love?” he asked softly.

“Richard…I don’t feel so good.” she muttered before turning her head closing her eyes again. “Shit,” he muttered as he slowly bent down and picked her up. She felt so light in his arms, just like a feather and that scared him to death. He ran inside closing the door with his foot and upstairs to their old bedroom. He set her down on the bed and unzipped her coat throwing on the floor. He took off her shoes and threw them behind his shoulders not even caring where they landed. Running into the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the water. He turned it off ringing it out as he ran over to the bed and placed a cold washcloth over her forehead.

“Dad! Can we have a cookie? What’s wrong with Mum?” Ethan asked as he appeared at the bedroom door and the little boy soon made his way into his parent’s room. He both froze at the sight of their mom lying on the bed not moving.

“Son, could you go downstairs and get me my address book from the office please??” Richard asked curiously as he began to dig through her purse searching for her cell phone. Ethan nodded as he rushed down the stairs disappearing for a minute into his father’s study. His desk was overflowing with possible scripts and Ethan quickly found the small blue book of emergency contacts and then ran into the room and handed his dad the blue address book. “Thank you son, Mummy will be just fine. How long has she been sick?”

“Sick? She says her stomach hurts a lot and she cries a lot. Daddy why does she cry?” Ethan asked softly.

Richard could feel the lump in his throat forming, it was his fault, “I…I don’t know Ethan, but it will be alright. Mummy’s going to spend Christmas with us, at home with her family.” He told him softly before grabbing his own cell phone and called the hospital to tell that Katie wouldn’t be in for work and sighed when he got off the phone with his mum and dad informing them that she would be joining them for Christmas Dinner tomorrow evening. The separation had been hard on his parents as well; they had loved Katie like a daughter. He knew Katie had been working harder than usual lately, but he wasn’t sure why. She was obviously wearing her body down and it got too much for her to handle now. He cursed softly as he laid next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around her tightly like they use to do. Many mornings had been spent at them staring simply into one another’s eyes. He loved her eyes that sparkled when she laughed or smiled. He held her close to his chest running a hand through her soft red hair kissing her forehead gently over and over.

***

A couple hours later, Katie slowly opened her eyes and found her warm and caring husband looking at her with worried eyes and his face was written with concern. “Richard? Where am I?” she asked softly while moaning softly suddenly gasping from the pain in her stomach. As he reached over to touch her arm, she pushed him away and ran into their bathroom. He followed her out of concern and winced a bit when he saw her lean in front of the toilet and begin to get sick. He slowly bent down behind her and pulled the hair from her face. “Go away Rich…” she told him softly leaning her head on her arm that rested on the toilet. Slowly her hand reached up to flush it, he rolled his eyes at her request.

“Never.” He told her before helping her stand up and handing her a toothbrush from the counter. Katie smiled a bit as she recognized her old one, he still kept it around. He left to give her some privacy, but she saw him sitting on her side of their old bed as she carefully brushed her teeth. She wiped her mouth when she was done and gasped at the time. “Work, I have to go to work.” She told him as she searched for her shoes, but his six foot two stature stood in front of her unimpressed.

“I already called in for you.”

“What?! Why would you do that Richard?! I need to make a living! They will probably fire me if I don’t work on Christmas Eve!” Katie asked shocked.

“I did that because you bloody fainted on the street Katie! I am not letting you work in your condition and if they fire you, you can always find a nursing job. You tell me all the time nurses are in demand wherever you go. New York City is no exception. Plus you can stay here for Christmas, the kids would love it.” He told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Richard I can’t miss work…no matter how much I want to tonight to be with you…I mean the kids, but I can’t….I can’t spend another day like this….” She trailed off, but he shushed her and held her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. She immediately hugged him back as they just held one another. He sighed into her short red hair and tightened his grip on her trying to be careful with her in case she felt sick to her stomach once again.

“Katie, what happened?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know…maybe I was really tired. I’ve been working a lot to get money to support the kids. I don’t know…” she replied with a sigh.

“Love wearing your body down is not the best thing for you or your body. It can only hold so much for so long. Take it easy for awhile until you get better.” He advised her with a small smile. She smiled in thanks and kissed his cheek as they stretched. They both went downstairs to see and play with their children leaving Richard smiling at the thought of her kissing his cheek. He still could feel the tingle from the contact as he followed her down the stairs.

***

After dinner, Ethan was asking his father how to put on ‘The Polar Express’ while Katie and Aislynn went outside so she could pick some flowers before they would die. Katie needed the fresh air anyways so she had ignored the protests coming from Richard and bundled up to go outside. She felt the wind blow through her hair and smiled as it flew around her head. Aislynn handed her mum a flower and then they both went inside for the evening feeling chilly once again. Aislynn grabbed her puzzle and played on the kitchen floor with her brother while their parents were cleaning the table and washing the dishes after their dinner.

“You get the flower?” Ethan asked and his sister slowly nodded. “Good job Sis! The song will come on later.” Ethan said as they both went to their parents finishing their puzzle. Richard was turning on the dishwasher while Katie wiped down a countertop and around the stove when she felt a tug on her pants. “Mummy I’m tired.” Ethan whined as he saw Aislynn tug at her dad’s jeans and then being picked up by their father.

Katie glanced down at her son and smiled softly as she slowly bent down and picked him up ignoring Richard’s worried stare at her. “I bet you are little man, you and Lynn have had a long day. Thank you for taking care of Mummy today and helping Daddy. We both love you very much and do appreciate it,” Katie said with a smile as she tickled Ethan who laughed and squirmed in his mother’s arms. Richard let out a laugh as he did the same to his daughter who giggled as she struggled to get out of his father’s grip. But her daddy had a good hold on her and he kissed her cheek loudly when he was done. Aislynn made a face and wiped her cheek using her sleeve. “Come on then you two, better go to bed,” Richard said as he escorted them all out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedrooms after setting up cookies and milk for Santa. Aislynn after being changed was laid down in her bed and she snuggled into the covers and all her stuffed animals. Everyone kissed her goodnight as they then left her Disney Princess nightlight on and made their way to Ethan’s room next door. Katie carefully laid him down as he got comfortable in his bed covers after he hugged both of his parents close.

“Goodnight Ethan we love you,” Richard and Katie smiled before kissing both of their son’s cheeks. Their little boy yawned back and mumbled a “night mum and dad” before the lights turned off and his parents slowly closed the door behind them. Katie then grabbed a hold of Richard’s arms and he glanced at her confused.

“Can we talk?” she asked and he nodded his head in response.

“Yes I think we need to, come on.” he replied as they both headed down the stairs. Soon two doors opened and both Ethan and Aislynn made their way downstairs and then tiptoed quietly to the family room where it was empty. They snuck over to the TV where Ethan turned on the credits of the movie and then grabbed little Aislynn behind the love seat as their parents both came in and sat down on the couch. The beginning strands of “Believe,” came on and both familiar with the song while Richard and Katie glanced at one another.

“Did you do something?” they both asked at the same time and then they both laughed.

“Well, would you like to dance anyways?” Richard asked curiously running a hand through his long brown hair that he had been growing out.

Katie looked at him and nodded her head slowly as they both stood up and made their way to the middle of the living room. They wrapped their arms around one another and glanced into each other’s eyes as they song filled up the entire room as the snow fell outside.

_Children, sleeping._  
 _Snow is softly falling._  
 _Dreams are calling,_  
 _Like bells in the distance._  
 _We were dreamers,_  
 _Not so long ago._  
 _But one by one, we_  
 _All had to grow up._  
 _When it seems the magic slipped away…_  
 _We find it all again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_  
 _Hear the melody that’s playing._  
 _There’s no time to waste, There so much to celebrate._  
 _Believe in what you feel inside,_  
 _Give your dreams the wings to fly._  
 _You have everything you need, if you just believe._

_Trains move quickly_  
 _To their journey’s end._  
 _Destinations…_  
 _Are where we begin again._  
 _Ships go sailing, Far across the sea._  
 _Trusting starlight, To get where they need to be._  
 _When it seems that we have lost our way…_  
 _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_  
 _Hear the melody that’s playing_  
 _There’s no time to waste,_  
 _There so much to celebrate._  
 _Believe in what you feel inside,_  
 _And give your dreams the wings to fly._  
 _You have everything you need, if you just Believe._  
 _If you just believe._  
 _If you just believe._  
 _If you just believe…just believe…just believe_

 

As the music started to decrease and Josh Groban’s voice disappeared from the room, the couple found themselves closer than they were before. Richard suddenly leaned down and kissed his wife hard on the lips. She grabbed onto him as she kissed him back while running her hands through his short hair. They soon pulled away slowly as they both smiled at one another.

“Please give me another chance Katie, I’m so sorry.” He whispered gently as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

She only shook her head no in response, “No Richard, I’m the one who should be sorry. I love you so much Rich, I was an idiot.” she replied softly.

“I love you, Kate. I guess we both should be sorry for what happened, but please move back in, it has been so hard never seeing you or the kids all the time.” He pleaded with her.

She only leaned up and kissed his lips again softly. He kissed her back and then they rested their foreheads together and sighed in content, “I wouldn’t dream of letting you leaving us again. We are a family. ” she replied with a smile. He smiled back and then glanced over her shoulder before chuckling in response. She looked at him strangely.

“What’s so funny?” she asked curiously. Richard pointed across the living room as Katie turned around and smiled when their children were sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room by the stereo system and the television. “I think they had something to do with this,” She pointed out and he grinned while hugging her close to him safe in his arms.

“I think you may be right my dear, come on let’s get these two to bed.” He said as they both slowly picked up a child and made their way upstairs repeating the same routine as before. Richard closed the door to their eldest son’s door for the last time that evening and then they smiled at one another as they made their back downstairs to turn all the lights off and go to bed themselves. He scooped Katie in his arms with a grin as he carefully climbed the stairs, but pretending to fall on the last one making her exclaim in terror. He shushed her laughing as quietly as he made his way to their bedroom and then closed the door behind them with his foot. He then laid Katie down on the bed and kissed her on the lips full of passion and devotion. She kissed him back as they continued to show their feelings and love towards one another.

“You know my love, I was thinking…maybe it’s time to have another little matchmaker in the family don’t you agree love?” Katie asked as she sucked and bit on his neck. Richard growled in response with an evil grin on his face as he removed her scrub top revealing a lacy red bra underneath it. His hands found them and began massaging them gently as his mouth trailed down to her chest giving her open-mouthed kisses.

“That my love is the best idea you’ve had all evening, but are you sure?” He told her with a smirk before she reached down and tore off his t-shirt throwing it to the ground ignoring his question knowing that she’d be fine. She cursed softly as she felt him biting down on her nipples through her bra and taking them in his mouth. Arching up against him, she felt herself slowly becoming undone in front of him already.

“So impatient.” He murmured before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra throwing it to the side as his mouth latched onto a nipple sucking on it hard. Her body jerked forward and she gasped running a hand through his hair grabbing onto a chunk of it roughly. His hands trailed down her body and began massaging her thighs teasing her.

“Fucking hell.” She hissed gasping as she could feel his hard erection against her leg. Running a hand across his muscular chest, Katie pinched a nipple of his and massaged it as he growled against her breast before moving to the other. His hands tugged down her scrub pants leaving her in nothing, but her matching red lacy panties.

“God you’re beautiful. Exquisite baby.” He whispered trailing a finger across her panties before taking them off and sliding them down her legs. Kissing her thighs gently he threw the panties aside and ran a finger down her wet clit. She gasped loudly biting down on her lip as she scooted back on the bed arching up a bit more. He glanced up at her with lust-filled eyes before running his tongue across her center. She mumbled incoherent words of pleasure as he began sucking on her clit with his mouth while pushing two fingers inside of her back and forth. His fingertips grazed her insides and she knew if she wasn’t careful, she would explode right then and there. Richard always knew how to please her and he was a big tease at it, he loved teasing her. It was always worth it in the end because she felt so amazed when everything was over with. He kept pushing his fingers inside and out with one fingertip grazing her sensitive g spot. Moaning loudly, she tugged on his hair again.

“Richard…baby…oh my god…stop! Wait!” She managed to say before he stopped suddenly glancing at her a bit worried, but she tugged him on top of her before kissing him hard on the lips tasting herself on him. Growling against their lips, he kissed her hard running his tongue across her teeth before crashing it against her own. She moaned before grabbing a hold of his arms and managing to flip him over onto his back. He smiled at her running a hand through her hair before she smirked slithering down his body. She carefully unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down revealing that he was wearing underneath them. “Well well well, look at what we have here, you naughty man.” She smirked at him before he kicked his jeans off and she took a hand stroking him gently seeing the pre-cum already appearing on the tip of his hard, long cock.

“Just like you love baby.” He said moaning a bit as he watched her lick the tip of his cock gently licking up all of the pre-cum that had appeared. No matter what she did, it always turned him on. Gasping a bit Richard placed a hand in her hair pushing it from her face as she leaned down and placed him in her mouth. Pushing his hips up, she placed a hand on one side to keep them down as she began sucking on him roughly while massaging him again. He swore loudly as he kept pushing up ignoring her hands trying to keep them down. He wanted to fuck her mouth and he pushed himself into her mouth more. He grinned as he watched her take him completely in her mouth before releasing him. God, she was amazing, he thought to herself before grabbing her arms and flipping her over once more. Katie ran a hand across his cheek with a smile. He smiled back before entering her swiftly both of them moaning loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rocked back and forth finding the perfect rhythm. He wanted to be gentle with her, but a big part of him was screaming that make-up sex was more fun when it was rough.

“Fuck me Richard.” She told him with a grin as he growled and pulled himself out for a few seconds before slamming into her once again. She gasped loudly throwing her head back as he began thrusting into her harder than before. He couldn’t stop, he wanted this so badly. Leaning forward he took a breast in his mouth and bit down on her nipple hard.

“Oh my fucking god yes baby.” She encouraged him panting as she pushed herself against him knowing how much he loved it. She wanted every inch of him inside of her. She pulled his head up and kissed him hard. He kissed her back feverously pulling her more on him slamming into her hard and rough just like she wanted. Her stomach was tightening, her walls pulling him in deeper and she pulled away panting for air. Staring into his eyes, she smiled and sucked on his earlobe, nibbling on it, “I’m going to come baby. Make me explode on you.” She whispered into his ear her voice low and he growled pulling her against his hard, sweaty body.

“Come for me love, fuck baby I’m going to….” He commanded her before he suddenly exploded inside of her hard. He held her close as he thrusted once more before staying deep inside of her. She held him tightly to her as she arched up against him biting down on his shoulder as she too exploded all over him. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she could feel their bodies trembling. Richard’s arms gave out and they fell back onto the bed with chuckles. She ran a hand through his hair as he stayed buried inside of her. He was beginning to feel soft in her as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips rubbing his hand across her stomach hoping that something magical could have happened.

“Merry Christmas my love.”

“Merry Christmas my husband.”


End file.
